1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anchor for securing wire shelving to a wall, as well as a shelving system and a fastener suitable for use with the same. More specifically, the anchor of the present invention greatly simplifies the securing of wire shelving to a wall, and the associated fastener provides a simple means of securing various support brackets for the wire shelving to the walls. The fastener may also be used in any of a number of other applications, particularly when used in conjunction with a support plate having an aperture of an appropriate configuration.
2. Description of Prior Art
The use of wire shelving has become a viable, low-cost alternative to traditional wood shelving. This wire shelving generally consists of a number of parallel-spaced, transversely-extending, cold drawn steel wires welded to one or more longitudinally extending support wires. The shelving may be provided in a wide variety of lengths, widths and styles, and is typically secured to the adjacent support walls by means of a number of well-known mounting devices or fasteners. One type of mounting apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,099, which is herein incorporated by reference.
One important consideration in the design of wire shelving is the ease of installation. Since such shelving may often be installed by relatively unskilled homeowners, or by building contractors desiring to cut installation time as much as possible, the mounting devices employed must be relatively simple and quick to install. In addition, the mounting devices should be capable of securing the wire shelf to dry wall having a thickness of 1/2 inch or greater. Many of the previous designs, however, require the use of multi-part fasteners for securing the shelving and various brackets to the support walls. In addition, many of these fasteners require the installer to carefully align the fastener so as to ensure proper support of the wire shelving. Thus, there is a need for a simple mounting apparatus for attaching wire shelving to adjacent support walls, as well as a shelving system utilizing simple fasteners for securing the various support brackets.